Happy X-Mas - english
by ChocoholicxGamer
Summary: Matt - in opposite to all the other kids in Whammy's - hates Christmas. But this year there's somehing different - there's a new kid and he seems no to be the only one hating on Christmas anymore... Matt Pov/ MattxMello/ yaoi/ english


Hey~ so here's the english version.. I kinda feel like it's a bit better than the german one.. dunno why.. oh and it's a little longer ^-^ anyway - hope you like it x3

* * *

I can't stand those fucked up celebrations, where everyone is meeting up and celebrating together happily and in harmony! Regarding that, you can already guess that the Christmas celebration at Whammy's House is definitely not to my likes. Children are running around everywhere, screaming their lungs out, playing stupid games and having fun – I hate them just as much as I hate this whole fest. Why the fuck can't they just sit down somewhere, smile nicely and (in the best case) not say anything?! That would make Christmas way better, or at least way more bearable.

But this year, completely in opposite to all the other years that I had to waste my time being at this fucking Christmas celebration yet, I'm not the only one hating this whole thing anymore. Across the room there's one other guy, who is sitting in an as dark as possible corner, as far away from all the others as possible and watching everything happening here with an immense amount of disgust in his eyes. He just arrived here a short while ago. His name's Mello, I think.

I haven't talked to him at all yet, but I have heard of others, that he obviously is quite energetic, aggressive and easy to put on anger. He seems quite weird, plus he's almost looking like a girl because of his perfectly combed, straight, shimmering, long, light blonde hair, though he still somehow manages to look intimidating somehow. After only those few days he's been here yet, he seems to already have a lot of respect from all the other boys here. I'm sure that even though he is weird, intimidating and different, he can be a really nice person! I walk over to him so that we can be annoyed of everything and everyone together.

„Hey,... Mello, right?" He just stares at me in disbelief, almost like he has just seen an alien riding on a giraffe eating a peanut butter jelly sandwich. After he didn't answer me for a while, I talk further.

„I'm Matt... uhm..." Damn it! I should have thought about a topic to talk about a little earlier!

„What do you want from me, Matt? If you didn't recognize: I have no intentions to take part in this shitty celebration and trust me, I'd rather be anywhere else, but here at the moment so don't even dare to try to make me have fun with you and those other stupid children, if you don't want to spend the rest of the evening in the hospital!" Wow – he really is intimidating... and also very easy to put on anger... I guess with what he just said, he approved of everything I heard about him so far.

„Well, I have to admit: Going to the hospital and therefore not having to waste my time here really sounds like a brilliant idea, but I really don't want to go through the pain coming with that plan, so I rather decline... even though the thought of them all singing later on makes me think about that idea twice.. but no..." A small smirk is forming on his lips – I knew he could be nice! He's looking around in the room, fixing his view on one point, then searching for another point to look at and fixing his view on that point and so on and so on. The silence around us grows bigger and I simply sit down next to him – still saying nothing.

„Christmas could be so nice... yet Christmas was something I looked forward to for the whole year... but I guess that's going to change from now on..." Fuck! I completely forgot that since he arrived here just a few days ago, his parents must have died around that time either... that's got to be really hard to cope with! When I think about it I kind of feel like I could consider myself lucky for never having met my parents in the first place. I mean, it sucks to grow up completely without parents, but at least I don't have to go through all the pain and the emptiness when losing my beloved parents if they die.

„Would you mind... telling me about how you usually celebrated Christmas? I've been here all my life, or at least as long as I remember, and this awful Christmas is the only way to celebrate Christmas that I know..." He looks at me with an icy stare, it almost looks as if he doesn't have any emotions, but I can still see how much he tries to hide that he feels sorry for me so that I just won't realize how much it actually touches him. After he was staring at me for quite a while, he opens his mouth, breathing in to start talking, but then he closes his mouth again and takes his eyes off of me and stares at the floor. He closes his eyes shortly before he starts to speak.

„Well... in the morning of Christmas Eve me and my parents used to go out for getting a Christmas tree, then we brought the tree home and decorated it. To fill the time until the evening we played games in the afternoon or took a walk. Then, in the evening the whole family met and we sat together, talked, ate and at some point opened the presents... and at some point all the guests left again. I don't really think that it matters what you do at Christmas.. it rather is about who you are with." That all sounds so very similar to the Christmas here at Whammy's.. but probably he's right – it's about who you celebrate with and not how you celebrate.

We sit there in this corner for a few more hours talking about life and the world, this and that, just anything that comes to our minds. He tells me about his life, his parents, what happened to them, why he is the way he is and why he wants everyone to be afraid of him. I tell him about my life, mostly here in Whammy's, who I am, what I like... just everything.

We've got so much in common but at the same time, we're so very different! He's just as introverted and antisocial as me, what leads to the fact that we both have almost no friends (that we both don't even want to have) and we both don't want to be here and just want to leave the Whammy's House as soon as possible.

We're absolutely the same in so many aspects and in those where we aren't the same we just fit together perfectly! In my whole life I've never met someone I could talk to as easily and as long, as I can talk to Mello. With him I can talk about really anything and I can tell him anything I thing or feel without being judged – I simply feel so well and comfortable around him!

We both sank so deep into our conversation that we didn't even realize how the times passed by and how all the others left the room already. The lights were turned off, just the lights in the Christmas tree left to light up the whole room. We decide to go to our rooms and get some sleep too. I stand up and help Mello up, before I walk over to the door and hold it open for him.

He looks at the mistletoe hanging right above my head for a second before looking at me with an expression on his face that I haven't seen on his face once this whole evening, and I've seen lots of faces during our very long talk. Anger, hatred, sorrow, happiness... and lots more, but this one is different.. it almost looks as if he was shy.

Suddenly he closes the distance between us, cups my cheeks with his hands and kisses me. I'm totally overwhelmed. It almost feels as if he was moving in slow motion.

„I-... It... uhm... sorry!" Mello stutters, who directly after he kissed me took a few steps backwards. Still stunned and overwhelmed from what just happened I simply can't speak one single word – there are so many thoughts running through my mind at the moment.

Mello slowly lowers his head, probably hating on himself, walking past me to his dorm. But I hold him by the arm and pull him back to me. I lay my hand in his head and look him directly in his beautiful, icy blues eyes. I enjoy that moment, until I move my head closer to him and then press my lips on his. It all feels so surreal, I can't actually believe what is just happening... almost like a dream.

As we release from the kiss, we wrap our arms around each other and just stand there in the doorway until I eventually break the silence.

„So that's how it feels to spend Christmas with a beloved person!"

He loosens the embrace slightly and looks me in the eyes.

„Merry Christmas!"

* * *

review? :3


End file.
